<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Real (and Sober) Sleepover by partyclowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936161">A Real (and Sober) Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns'>partyclowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pineapple Express (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, sleepover, they’re sober for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>an early birthday present for Taylor using some of the ‘sappy lines’’ prompt.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dale Denton/Saul Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Real (and Sober) Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/gifts">snagglepuss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an early birthday present for Taylor using some of the ‘sappy lines’’ prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dale was painfully aware that after everything with Ted and the lady cop went down he was stuck with Saul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had learned more about the drug dealer in the three nights they had spent trying to stay alive than in the two months he’d been buying weed from him. He had worked hard not to get to know him, he knew how weird drug dealers could get if you got too close, and Saul was even weirder. Desperate, almost, just for a friend. Someone to listen to talk to, someone that was actually normal and not just some pothead without a real job, and Dale was just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he honestly was an asshole. In retrospect he could’ve been a better customer and person, but his head had been so far up his ass he forgot he wasn’t any better. He was dating an eighteen year old college girl, spent most of his days smoking, serving subpoenas, getting threatened, and listening to talk radio. Having a job that is considered normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> make you a better person. Saul taught him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saul’s grandma took them to the hospital with Red who definitely needed medical attention more than either of them did. “Hey, at least your ear’ll look real badass.” Saul pointed at the bandage on Dale’s ear and he nodded. “They’re keepin’ Red for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be honest: I don’t know how that son-of-a-bitch is still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Saul let out a low chuckle, squinting his eyes. “I’m going home. Do you need a ride? Bubbe won’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, man? Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, you can stay at my place. Like a sleepover, man. It’ll be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week ago Dale would’ve gagged at the suggestion, but he decided to give it a shot. He liked Saul, Saul liked him, and it was only fair that they had a sleepover in an apartment, not fearing for their lives and running around Clark County looking like two hobos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He insisted on stopping by his place to grab clothes to change into, and a pair of pajamas too, though. He was not going another day without a shower, though it didn’t seem like Saul felt the same way. In fact Dale couldn’t remember a time where the man didn’t have greasy hair and a five o’clock shadow. He spent a lot of time thinking about that until he realized it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really fucking weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to picture the last time your drug dealer showered. Whenever the thought came up he tried to think of Angie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” Dale shook his head into a towel after his shower. He was wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Saul noted that he looked comfortable and pretty normal for the first time. On the other end, Dale couldn’t wait to finally convince the drug dealer to wash his hair. He watched with narrowing eyes as he entered the bathroom and shut the door, offering banter to make it less weird for himself. He knew Saul didn’t care. Saul hardly thought before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he waited, Dale decided to look for something to make them for dinner. There wasn’t much on account of the fact that Saul didn’t eat much unless he was high, and then he would find his way to the nearest Mcdonald’s, or if he was going to see Bubbe who insisted he put some meat on his bones: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The girls don’t want their boys to be complete sticks, Solly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale settled on pizza bagels, and preheated the oven. He turned on the tv and began watching some stupid sitcom from the eighties. He couldn’t help but chuckle at some of the jokes, though this really wasn’t his thing. He finally put the pizzas in the oven as soon as it beeped and Saul finally exited the bathroom. He was shirtless, his hair hanging wet onto his shoulders, and he wore a pair of pajama pants as well. A clean pair for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man, whatcha doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making pizza bagels. Thought you’d be hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks.” Saul gave his usual goofy smile and looked at the tv. He got excited and widened his smile, Dale noticed and thought it was kind of cute.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Not in a gay way, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Shit, man. This is a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watch this shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't shit. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>227</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it happens to be my favorite show.” he feigned offense and hopped onto the counter. They were sober, Dale realized, but he liked it for once so he didn’t say anything. He wanted to experience a sober Saul, so while they waited on the pizzas they stood in the kitchen and looked at the tv from afar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate while sitting on the couch and they didn’t change the channel. Mostly because Saul had lost the remote, but also because Dale found himself enjoying it as much as Saul. They laughed together and shot each other glances when they knew the characters said something they both thought was interesting. Hours had passed without either of them noticing, and by the time Dale did, Saul had fallen asleep. He had curled up into a ball and rested his head in Dale’s lap without much debate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair had dried finally and it was fluffy, Dale took notice. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through it, lost in his own exhaustion. It wasn’t greasy to the touch anymore, and it was soft. Much softer than Angie’s since she put too many products in it. She was a girl, though, and Saul wasn’t. Saul hardly cared what people thought about him or about his looks, though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know how attractive he would be considered if he showered more often, shaved regularly and got a hair trim (not a cut. Dale liked the long hair).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Dale’s fingers got caught in some of the knots and he pulled a little too hard. Saul’s eyes fluttered open, “Aw, sorry man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re fine. I’m sorry.” Dale pulled his hands away finally and mustered up an incredibly awkward smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always end up on you.” the drug dealer sat up and chuckled. “You can take my bed if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna do that to you, Saul. I can take the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously, bud. Don’t worry about it.” he waved his hand and smiled again. The same goofy smile that warmed Dale’s heart and made him think not-so-heterosexual thoughts. “We can share, then! A real sleepover, like the girls do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The not-so-heterosexual thoughts worsened and Dale struggled to fight them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sleeping with their backs to each other, Dale insisted on it, though he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to cuddle with Saul. He eventually moved to sleep on his back, staring up at the ceiling and listening to his new best friend’s breathing. Without a warning he turned and rested his head on Dale’s chest which caused an internal freak out: “Dude, what the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought—I don’t know. I’ll, um, go back to the couch.” Saul pulled away. For the first time he was actually embarrassed. Did Saul think of him in that way too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait… please don’t leave me.” he gave in to his stupid and totally gay thoughts. “Come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile since I’ve stayed in the same bed with someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saul, I don’t give a fuck. I wanted to do it too.” he tried to sound like himself, but he sounded like a total dunce. Worse than when he had called Angie, bawling his eyes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you—I thought you didn’t want me.” Saul whispered, getting closer to his best friend so that they could see each other in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I can’t stay away from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something took over Dale. Maybe it was the way Saul smiled, or how good it felt when everything was finally out in the open, but he kissed him. He kissed that stupid, greasy drug dealer with more passion than he’d ever kissed anyone with before. And the man kissed back after being frozen in shock for a split second. “Never took you for a homo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t until I met you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So sexy I turned a guy gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and come lay down in my fuckin’ arms.” Dale pulled him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saul listened to the man’s heartbeat, how it went so fast for what felt like forever. When it finally slowed down along with his breathing he felt safe enough to drift off to sleep. He wasn’t afraid that Dale would pull away or change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from that night on Dale no longer fought to replace  his thoughts of Saul with thoughts of Angie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>